Caso 22
The Outback Shark case #22 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Sydney, Australia and the 1st case in Oceania. Case Background The Chief Don Dourne welcomed the player and his team at Sydney, Australia. Chief Dourne is charismatic, but also unprofessional and immature however he was still determined in his job. The team also greeted Marceau Rosebaux, the communications leader and field expert of the WPE in Oceania. He showed to be more professional and caring than the Chief and he spoke to the player about his mission in Sydney. Recent robberies were taking place in Circular Quay. The team investigated a nearby boat there... in which they found an harpooned body. The victim was identified as Charlie Culkin, a waiter working in a luxury cruise. He was revealed to be the boyfriend of Sofia Cowabunga, a famous surfer girl in Sydney. The team also spoke with the owner of the cruise he was working it, Captain Salteri, a wealthy man who runs a chain of expensive luxury cruises. He claimed that Charlie was his favorite employee and he liked to share things with him. The team also found the threat message of a certain Robert Hawthorne, a sheep farmer in the city who was known to be a tough and dangerous man. He claimed that the victim was a burglar, and he stole from him a precious object. During the chapter end, Marceau told the team to investigate Sydney's opera house, since someone reported that victim participated in a heist there. During the chapter 2, the team spoke to an old Opera singer named Oprah Carson. She claimed that she was too busy practicing her perfect sing that she did not noticed any robbery there. The team also found some shocking clues, including an old faded newspaper regarding an article about Captain Salteri featuring a message reading "Salteri, i want my money you better cooperate with me". After analyzing it, Aleksey found out that such article was an incident made by Salteri in the past (He slept and abused of over 10 womans in a cruise trip in the 70's). The team confronted the captain and he nervous denied the incident to the cops, but he revealed that the victim blackmailed him into giving him money or Charlie would publish the article for everyone too see. The team also found a photo of Robert Hawthorne harming some sheeps, with a message reading "Culkin, give me the collar or i will kill everyone of them". Robert confessed that he and Culkin were partners in crime during robberies, so one night they made a precious necklace formed of valuable jewels stolen by them during their robberies. The both decided to save the necklace inside the stomach of a sheep so they could smuggle it to other countries, but Robert thought that Charlie would betray him and decided to blackmail him into giving the necklace to him, otherwise he would kill every sheep to find which one had the necklace. The player was found in a very awkward moment when Marceau found that they would need to interrogate the illegal jewel vendor: Danna Paula. Marceau revealed to the team that Danna used to be the field expert of WPE, but she left the police only to become a jewel vendor. Marceau acussed her of selling illegal jewels but Danna denfended herself saying that, sometimes she needed to sell "sightly not-good" things to save her job. Danna also told them that the victim wanted her to smuggle the necklace but she "refused". During the chapter end, the team decided to return to the Opera house During chapter 3, Chief Dourne showed up again in the station asking the team why they weren'having fun at the beach. Milo angrily replied they were in a MURDER investigation. The Chief, surprised, told them that he didn't knew of such investigation (An example of his unprofessional behavior) and excused to them. After another investigation the team found out that Sofia Cowabunga was actually helping the victim on his robberies. She was very ashamed, but she claimed that she only did it because she loved him. The team also found that the victim stole a valuable jewel from Oprah the Opera singer. She told the team that her jewel was stole 2 nights before and she was very angry. After all those twists the team got enough information to arrest the responsible of the murder. Sofia was responsible for the murder. Sofia feared that her reputation could get dirty when people knew that she was a burglar. She tried to reason with her boyfriend but it was useless. Sofia's despair was so big that she reached the point of feeling that murder was the only option. Sofia regretted the murder but she got sentenced to 15 years in jail by Judge Adaku. During "The Sea Necklace 1" the team's main mission was to find the necklace made by the victim and return all its jewels to their respective owners. The team knew that Danna helped the victim to hide the necklace so the player and Marceau confronted her. Marceau made a bargain with Danna, offering her an opportunity of escaping from the cops only if she tells them the necklace location. Danna agreed to help and she told them that the necklace was inside a sheep of Robert's farm named Willie. Danna told them that Willie's sheep flock would soon be transferred to Papua New-Guinea in a boat, so she suggested the team to intercept the boat there and retrieve the necklace. The team was ready to fly to Papua New-Guinea when Marina reached them warning them to not to trust Danna. Marina analyzed Danna's testimony through the videocamera and after checking the facial gestures that Danna made through the interrogation, Marina could confirm that Danna was sending the player to a trap. The team was confused but decided to trust Marina and fly to New Caledonia inestead of Papua New-Guinea, in order to find new leads by themselves. Stats Victim *Charlie Culkin (Harpooned in a boat) Weapon *Harpoon Killer *Unknown Killer's Profile *The killer fishes *The killer eats dates *The killer practices surf. *??? *??? Suspects *'Sofia Cowabunga' (Surfer Girl) Age: 27 Height: 5"7" Weight: 140 lbs Blood: O+ "Profile": *The suspect fishes *The suspect eats dates *The suspect practices surf. "General Appearance": Green Sleveless dress with a shell necklace. She has blonde long hair. ---- *'Captain Salteri' (Cruise Captain) Age: 70 Height: 5"10" Weight: 158 lbs Blood: AB- "Profile": *The suspect fishes *The suspect eats dates. "General Appearance": White Hair.He dons a dark blue and white Captain suit, with a shell in his pocket. ---- *'Robert Hawthorne' (Sheep Farmer) Age: 39 Height: 6"0" Weight: 141 lbs Blood: AB- "Profile": *The suspect fishes *The suspect eats dates *The suspect practices surf. "General Appearance": He has sunglasses and a black leather jacket with a blue and red shit underneath, he is holding a hair cutting machine. ---- *'Oprah Carson' (Opera Singer) Age: 68 Height: 5"8" Weight: 182 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect fishes *The suspect eats dates "General Appearance" Anil and purple fancy dress, short blonde hair with many jewels in her neck along with a in her necklace. ---- *'Danna Paula' (Dessert Vendor) Age: 26 Height: 5"9" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect fishes *The suspect eats dates *The suspect practices surf. "General Appearance": Cowboy girl look: Cowboy Hat, bone necklace, leather jacket. Crime Scenes *Boat Deck - Supplies *Hyde Park - Chess Figures *Opera outside - Seats